The Aftermath Of A Tragedy
by TORYAHHOTWHEELS
Summary: Rhys has just been killed, Jack needs to talk to Gwen he takes her to a special place read to find out more !


**Torchwood (Episode 13 continuation Jack has not disappeared)**

Jack/Gwen

The aftermath of a tragedy

Gwen felt numb. There was nothing that felt worse than feeling numb, she was confused though. Why was she feeling numb? She had just lost the man that she had spent so many years of her life with and she felt nothing? Where's the logic in that? She told herself that grief affects people differently and her way of dealing with it was to feel nothing. She couldn't understand it. The tears had stopped. Good. But what was next… nothing?

Jack didn't know what to do with himself, he had told the rest of the team to get back to work but what was he supposed to do? Gwen just sat at her terminal staring into mid air, she looked at Jack, and Jack looked back her he gave her a reassuring yet sympathetic smile. They held that moment; it felt like hours to Jack, her eyes weren't what he was used to they were all blood shot and puffy from crying but they were glazed over like the sky before a thunder storm he didn't like what he saw so he broke the gaze and looked down at his feet now feeling really uncomfortable. He found himself seconds later looking at her again this time though he found himself walking over to her, it felt like one of those slow motion moments in the science fiction films. His eyes met hers again; he kneeled down at the corner of her desk and looking at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"You Ok?" he asked. He stopped himself, realizing what he had said. "Stupid question sorry"

Gwen sat back in her chair

"It's ok" she said "there's not much else you can say hey"

"Not really" Jack replied. He had that look on his face where both you and he know exactly what you are going to do next.

"Come on" he said taking Gwen by the hand, jack pulled at her until she eventually surfaced from her chair.

Gwen had no idea where Jack was taking her.

"Where are we going" she asked pulling back on his grip of her.

"You'll see" Jack said with one of those looks on his face that Gwen now knew meant she wasn't going to like where ever it was.

"Jack" she said with a slight falter in her voice.

Jack stopped turned around and again his piercing blue eyes met hers, he placed his hand on her cheek and Gwen could feel herself just melting into it. He smiled "Trust me" and on saying so they carried on walking.

Deep down Jack had been longing for Rhys to be out of the picture, but he never dreamt of anything like this happening, Billis Manger was going to pay for what he has done and Jack was going to make sure of it. Billis was going to be hard to track down though he had programmed the rift to take him when Abaddon was destroyed; you see he knew about Jack and how he could not die so he programmed the rift to take him away when the creature was killed. The rift could have dropped him anywhere, he asked Toshiko to get on to searching for him immediately but since he had no human life signs or any type of life signs for that matter it was not going to be an easy task.

Gwen was beginning to get worried as Jack had managed to cokes her into getting onto the hub's elevator or (the invisible paving stone to you and me) and they were heading for the top of the building.

"Close your eyes" Jack said clutching Gwen's waist supporting her.

"Why" she asked with a nervous quiver in her voice

"Just do it" he replied with his deep authoritarian voice

"Ok" Gwen closed her eyes reluctantly grasping Jack's greatcoat with her fists to ensure her safety on the paving stone.

The paving stone had stopped with a jolt Gwen let out a sort of "argh" as it stopped and she lost her balance. She felt Jack's arms grip tighter around her waist

"It's Ok" he said, "I've got you"

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked

"Not Yet" Jack replied

Jack led her by the waist; suddenly Gwen felt a gust of wind against her face.

"Jack Where are we?" she asked now feeling really nervous

"Ok Open your eyes" he replied

As Gwen slowly opened her eyes she was blinded by the light from the sun, she stood looking at the view from the top of the millennium centre.

"WOW" she gasped

"I Know" Jack said taking her by the hand again

They stood there together for what seemed like days to them both and then finally Jack said

"Gwen?"

"Yeah"

"I don't really know how to say this, and I might have really bad timing but, I want you to know that I will always be here to take care of you and I …" Jack stopped himself.

"You What?" Gwen said in surprise

"I…" Jack couldn't bring himself to say what he had been desperate to tell her for so long. He took a deep breathe and spluttered the words out so fast there was no way she would have been able to hear them clearly.

"IloveYou"

"Sorry Jack I didn't catch that"

"I said I Love You"…

TBC …


End file.
